The Half-Breed Wanderer
by Ze Kaiser Snek
Summary: These are the adventures of the half-breed wanderer. Contains harsh language and potential explicit material


My name is Elragen Adrian and I am a half Eldar half Human. 6 months after I was born a chaos daemon killed my mother, my father raised me from that day on with stories of the Emperor and Space Marines. But before I go on I should tell you how my mother and father met you see my father was trained as a vidicare assassin on his first mission he was injured and then found by a female farseer named Allera my mother after my father died I began to move around the system assisting imperial forces where I can without drawing attention to myself for I am almost certain that the moment anyone got a whiff of my heritage they would either kill me or hand me over to the inquisition for study and dissection. Me being a half eldar and all but that is beside the point. Before he died my father showed me a small spacecraft he had stored and created along with my mother along with a small arsenal of eldar/human mix weapons.

* * *

"Lieutenant, I leave you in charge of this mission". The commissar was laying down bleeding out through a hole in his stomach caused by a tau pulse rifle. The lieutenant whose name was Jacob Machery hates this he had never wanted any responsibility. He then called out to the squads "squad leaders get over here and report on our troop numbers" four people came up to him two women and two men

The first introduced herself "Sir, Sergeant Olivia Pandwell of the Cadian 143rd reporting full 10 unit squad with a heavy stubber"

The second a new recruit from the looks of him "Sergeant Alex Cader of the Cadian 15th reporting one casualty and a heavy lascannon"

Then a grizzled looking women carrying a big flamer Bolter combi-gun "Lieutenant, Sergeant Alexis Vaughan Reporting five unit veteran squad with bolters"

Finally, an oil-covered man in a tanker uniform "tank commander Mathis Fenharrow two mars pattern Leman Russ tanks and one chimera"

And what is our situation? In short, we are fucked in 99 different ways, we have 24 able soldiers and two tanks against a massive tau army, our mission was to recover an STC for the martian tech priests.

"Sir" called out one of the veterans "We have recovered the STC drive"

"Good, good begin moving towards the chimera"

"Tanks and squads 1 and 2 give them covering fire Alexis get the STC and your squad out and back to the transport we will hold them off for long enough for you to get out of here"

"Yes sir" called out Alexis via the vox channel "a pleasure serving with you"

After about two minutes I could hear the chimera rumble away with one of the tanks following to give support. "Alright men" I yelled over the radio "This is our chance to make the emperor proud, so suffer not the xeno to live"

A unanimous oora was yelled back in responce. And now we were down to 19 able-bodied soldiers

So seeing one thing left to do I shout out my last command "None shall take us besides the emperor today we fight to the last and take all the xenos with us" "Yes sir" is cheered all over

And so we fight, lasfire starts darting over the sandbags bodies and hills. The tank's cannon hammers the tau like an anvil while the heavy lascannon and stubber tear up others. but while our guns tear up the enemy their guns do hit us two others get hit and Olivia takes a piece of shrapnel to the leg but doesn't stop fighting. Suddenly a tau battlesuit jumps over the lines and lands behind us aiming it bust cannons at us, this is the end I squeeze my eyes shut and prepare for the end because suddenly an explosion rips through the tau Armour destroying it from the inside. Standing behind the wreck is a man by the looks of him carrying a strange smoking rifle that almost looks like those eldar rifles that I had heard of. But he or she had helped us out and saved my life so I couldn't consider it now. "So are you here to help" was, of course, the first thing I said

He responded with "As long as you fight for the Imperium, yes"

Good to know he fought for the same thing as us. "Well then we better get back to shooting shouldn't we"

"If that is what you want me to do then ok," said the stranger, he then walked over and crouched down next to Olivia and looked at her cut "what about her?"

"What do you mean 'what about her'"

"This piece of shrapnel is quite deep, from what I can tell it's touching the bone"

"Olivia why didn't you tell me this happened"

Olivia's response was " I'm a soldier sir complainings not part of the job"

"I could heal it if you want" the strange man offered

Olivia looked suspiciously at him "how would you?"

The man pulled out some alien device "this can identify injuries and regrow the tissue"

"Who are you and how do you have these things?" I demanded

"Who I am doesn't matter all that matters is destroying the enemy and saving everyone we can"

"Like hell who you are doesn't matter tell me now," I said pulling up my laspistol and aiming it at him

"Fine I guess you would find out eventually" he pulled back his hood and took off his helmet revealing a young looking and unmarked face but there was something off about it

Olivia gasped

"What?" I asked"Can't you tell, he's an eldar" Olivia said

"You are partly right about that" the now revealed to be eldar man said "I am actually a half eldar my father was a human"

"What the hell, why are you helping us then," I asked

"Because you fight chaos and because my father instilled great respect for the emperor before his death"

"Do you actually expect us to trust you?" I said while raising my laspistol to point at him again

"No but this is why I did not want to reveal my identity to you" he started to stand up and walk away "I am guessing you want me to leave at this point"

As he was standing up to leave a blast knocked him down and threw Olivia and me 5 meters through the air when we landed Olivia's leg tore open from the shrapnel and she passed out.

"She won't last another ten minutes," the half eldar man said having got up from where he was thrown

"How do you know" I retorted

"Because the metal tore through the femoral artery"

"Shit!"

"That would be one way to put it"

"As much as I hate doing this what can you do"

"Not much from here but I could carry her back to my Ship there I have the resources to treat a wound like this"

"If it will save her then fine, go quickly before I change my mind" I shout at him

"Ok" he reply's and salutes to me he then walks over and picks up Olivia and starts carrying her towards the trees.

"Ugh" Olivia groans from the medbed "where the hell am I"

"You were thrown across the ground by a tau rocket and the piece of shrapnel tore your leg open so your commander had me take you back to the medical station aboard my ship were the computer systems treated you"

"What!"

I let out an exasperated sigh "Do you really want me to go over everything that I just said?"

"No, but what do you mean ship"

"This is the void craft I use to get around"

"So you brought me a human aboard your precious eldar ship" she smirks "I am so honored"

"Can you please cut the shit" I retort "I went out of my way to save your pathetic life the least you could do is show some gratitude"

"Why, you took me away and left my unit to die"

"Well I did save your life"

"I didn't ask you to, so I don't have to be grateful"

"This is why I don't work with others" I mutter under my breathe.

"What was that" Olivia calls out

"Just go to sleep" I say walking out of the med bay


End file.
